With the growth of social networking and content on the Internet in general, more and more people are sharing content with other people on a regular basis across multiple online resources. As a result of sharing content across the multiple online resources, a multitude of online content audiences may access the same content from different online resources. This sharing may occur with a plurality of different content published by content publishers. This sharing also allows a content publisher to understand what the audiences accessing its content are interested in.